


For All the Things You've Done, The Battles That You've Won

by malaguenas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Season/Series 09, Team Free Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4246464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malaguenas/pseuds/malaguenas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas plans Dean a surprise party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For All the Things You've Done, The Battles That You've Won

“Wait right there, don’t move!” Cas instructed Dean definitely with his arm extended.

Dean stopped in his tracks, halfway through the bunker’s main second floor hallway, and raised an eyebrow. “Alright,” He said slowly.

  
Castiel just watched him with doubting wide eyes, searching for even the faintest sign that Dean would start to move, but Dean didn’t move an inch. He just stood there waiting for even the faintest of answers from Cas.

  
Cas started to back up tentatively and slowly, his eyes never leaving Dean.

  
“Is there anything I should know about, Cas?”

  
Cas straightened up in an instant at the question, never breaking eye contact. “Of course not.”

  
He paused a second before adding, in almost a murmur, “Just don’t go downstairs. Ok?”

  
Dean nodded slowly, the slight hint of a smile starting at the corner of his mouth. “You expect me to believe that Cas? We’ve been dating for what, 6 months?” Cas swallowed hard and nodded as Dean stepped closer. “I know you, and that means I can tell when you’re lying Cas. So, basically, I’m not leaving your side until you let me know what’s up.”

  
Cas sighed deeply. He should expected this amount of resistance from Dean. Plus, it was almost impossible to keep a secret from him. He always caught on sooner or later. For Cas to think he could secretly plan an entire birthday party for Dean behind his back was a serious stretch. Dean was intelligent, he would figure it out soon enough, and to add to it all, without fail, he could always see through Cas’ lies.

  
“Fine,” Cas sounded like an exhuberated school teacher as he said it, and sure enough, Dean didn’t try to move past him. He stood opposite Cas, there was only about a foot between them, but that distance was basically normal for them at this point. His face went from it’s previous state of confusion to a more familiar fondness, the hint of a smile sneaking its way to the corner of Dean’s mouth.

  
“Cas,” Dean set his hand on top of Cas’ shoulder, letting it graze down his arm gently before he squeezed Cas’ bicep. “What’s going on?”  
“Dean, I told you it’s nothing.”

  
“Sounds like something,” Dean said with a smile and a cock of his head.

  
“Dean,” Cas’ pleaded with big, sad eyes like planets.

  
Dean stepped back a little then, taking a deep breath that seemed to last for decades.

  
“Alright,” He said at last before pointing a finger straight at Cas’ face. “I do expect an explanation eventually though.”

  
Cas nodded with a smile, glad the situation was clearing. “Of course.” And then Dean walked back down the hall to his room, closing the old oak door behind him.  
Minutes passed and it didn’t appear that Dean was planning to burst out of his room anytime soon, so Cas sprinted downstairs, the list of neglected priorities flushing over him.

  
Everything was mostly decorated, so that wasn’t a problem. Sam was taking care of grilling the hamburgers and there was something else… _the pie._

  
He had neglected to set a timer, having thought that he’d be there the entire time to check on the pastry. But as it happened, Cas had expected nothing to go wrong. He’d be there, preparing for the surprise, and Dean would be upstairs until Cas went up to get him, quiet as a bee. But of course, nothing ever happens as planned.  
Cas slid across the wooden floor, his weight almost propelling him past the kitchen doorway before he grabbed the wood of the doorway to stop himself. It was only a handful of steps once he passed the threshold before he reached the oven.

  
He could see the heat radiating in clear waves from the oven door. The warmth could faintly be felt from where he was standing and the smell of apples and cinnamon filled his nostrils.

  
Cas opened the oven door, the heat bursting into the room like water erupting from a dam and he turned on the oven light.  
Now, he might not believe in God anymore, but _someone_ had to be watching over him because, what do you know, the pie was almost perfectly baked. Its crust was that ideal shade of light brown that pie makers can't help but yearn for.

  
Needless to say, Cas' timing was rather impeccable.

  
He turned each of the dials on the oven to the off position before grabbing some mittens and taking the pie out of the oven to cool.  
Things were actually coming together. Despite all the possibility for error, Dean's birthday would be a good one.

  
Almost on cue, Sam walked in with a pile of freshly cooked hamburgers atop a plate.

  
"You ready to get Dean?" Sam asked him.

  
Cas nodded. "Yes." And then he was off, making his way up the stairs and to Dean's room. Strangely enough, here of late it was also Cas' room too; the two of them could barely spend a night apart after their first night together.

  
The hallway leading to the room was completely silent, not even a rustling could be heard. Whatever Dean had been preoccupying himself with was as quiet as a mouse.

  
Cas came upon their door at least, almost considering knocking before he simply opened the door without permission.

 

Dean was spread out on the bed, lying face down, still in his regular clothes.

  
Being as quiet as possible, Cas stepped over to the bed and crouched down, laying a hand on top of Dean's back and making soft circles in the flannel of Dean's shirt.

  
"Dean," Cas whispered before leaning in to leave a gentle kiss on Dean's ear. "Wake up."

  
Dean grumbled deeply and began to roll over on his side. "Cas?"

  
"Yeah, it's me. Would you like to get up now?"

  
Dean let one eye open. "Why?"

  
"Because," Cas stood up. "I have a surprise for you."

  
That got Dean up in a hurry, so much so that it caused him to feel slightly dizzy from standing up too quickly.

  
Cas smiled and walked with him out the door and down the hallway, his fingers always keeping in contact with Dean's bicep.

  
They descended the stairs when the decorations began to make themselves noticeable: a bundle of balloons here, a suspended trail of streamers there.

  
"Cas," Dean started, upon noticing it all. "What is this?"

  
"Happy birthday Dean."

  
"You planned me a surprise party?" Dean asked, stunned.

  
Cas shrugged it off, leading the rest of the way down the stairs and towards the dinning table.

  
"I wanted to do something special for you," He then, after a beat, added, "I baked a pie too."

  
That caused a grin to break out across Dean's face as he stepped closer and threaded his hands into Cas' hair. "I always knew there was a reason you were the one."

  
"Dean are you saying you love me only because I made you pie?"

  
Dean laughed. "No, but it is one of the perks."

  
They each leaned in, their lips meeting in the middle hungrily.

  
"Uh guys?"

  
They both flung apart shyly at the sound of Sam's voice, hands being clasped safely behind their backs.

  
"Sammy!" Dean exclaimed, keeping his shit eating grin.

  
"I made hamburgers," Sam said, pointing at the plate in his hands. He paused a bit before looking his brother right in the eye and adding, "Happy birthday Dean."

  
Cas could've sworn that he saw the beginnings of tears reach Dean's eyes, but he said nothing, knowing Dean would surely say it was just a trick of the light.

  
He could feel Dean's arm sling around his shoulders snugly and when Cas met Dean's eye in that embrace, a huge smile found its way onto his lips.  
Dean leaned in towards Cas' ear, his smile could be felt as his warm skin graced Cas' own.

  
"I've got you and my brother. I'd say this makes for the best birthday ever."

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for an ask game I did on tumblr. Title is from Happy Birthday Mr. President by Marilyn Monroe. :3


End file.
